


Beautiful

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Kaden dragged Keaton to the forest to prove a point.





	Beautiful

"Look at me close. There's no way that you'll think that I'm less attractive than your dirty junk."

Keaton gulped.

Getting gently pushed against the bark of a tree, his tail stiffen as Kaden pressed his body against him. Uncomfortably close, Keaton couldn't help himself from blushing as he flickered his sights at those richly colored eyes. Kaden's super soft brown hair bounced at every slight movement he made, brushing against Keaton's bare neck.

Keaton's breathing hiked.

"It's not like you're not pretty- Erk, I meant, well..." Keaton stumbled over his words, his tongue feeling like a heavy sack of uselessness in his mouth. "You're just not as fun as the other things that I like."

Keaton swore quickly when he realized what he had insinuated, and clearly it didn't went over Kaden's head. The fox man pouted, his cheek bulging. He pushed their bodies, Keaton's tail wedged between his back and the tree.

"What do you mean, not as fun? Didn't we had lots of fun that last time?"

"Well... I ended up having to chase after you and I got a little bit lost..." Keaton mumbled, mixed memories flooding his head. Those spiders were so cute...

Kaden stared at the wolf man, who suddenly stared away with a glazed look of happiness in his eyes. Clicking his tongue, Kaden got an idea and let out a vicious grin, one that Keaton would almost call wolfish.

Keaton jumped in surprised when Kaden suddenly started nipping his neck. The Kitsune's hands took a sudden grasp on his waist, as Kaden licked and pressed his soft lips against Keaton's bare neck.

"Wha-"

"I'll show you that being around me is way more fun!" Kaden answered quickly, his eyes turning upwards with a quick flash. With a cheeky grin, he slipped one hand past through Keaton's vest and long sleeved shirt, his fingers dancing around the wolfskin's abs while his other hand maintained his nice hold on Keaton's waist.

Keaton's fists clenched at this sudden turn of events. He never knew what was going to happen with Kaden around. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his furry ears twitching in mismatched beats.

"You can touch me if you want." Kaden cooed, as his talented fingers continued to explore Keaten's abdominal. His other hand slicked down and back, giving a light squeeze onto Keaton's round asscheek, making him gasp in surprise.

Listening to Kaden's command, Keaton relaxed his body, going with the flow. His hands nervously clamped itself onto Kaden's chest, enjoying the swell of the meaty muscle, his thumbs searching desperately over the fabric of his happi for the Kitsune's nipples.

Even Kaden, despite being the aggressor couldn't keep calm when Keaton pinched his sensitive nipples hard, his hips instinctively thrusting in the air. He flushed bright when Keaton let out a light chuckle, his hand roaming up in revenge as he returned the action with a nipple pinch of his own.

The two men's tails were lightly swinging. Letting themselves enjoy the situation, they scooted closer together, their groins dangerously close to each other.

Keaton's tail suddenly stood up straight when Kaden removed his hand from his chest to palm his groin. His hardness obvious, he couldn't help but let out a meek moan as Kaden pressed his hand against his covered erection. A tender squeeze on his bottom made it obvious that Kaden was not holding anything back with this lewd assault of his groin.

His feral instinct disallowed him to be the passive player. Kaden yelped when Keaton suddenly grabbed and turned him around, his back bashed against the tree, their position reversed. Taking advantage of Kaden's open mouth, Keaton quickly kissed the Kitsune to shut him up, his tongue slipping inside.

Kaden was not surprised at Keaton's sudden aggressiveness. After all, with such a charming Kitsune groping at him, what man could resist? He moaned indecently, intentionally doing it a bit louder. Nothing riles a man up than knowing he's making his partner feel good.

He let Keaton stripped him off, leaving his chest bare, leaving him in his black tights. Embarrassingly enough, he had his own budding erection happening, which Keaton took noticed of immediately, breaking away from their kiss.

Keaton licked his lips, before pressing the tips of his fingers on the clear outline of Kaden's cockhead. Kaden rocked his hips, his breathing heavy. The sight of the Kitsune aroused rushed more blood than he thought was even possible straight down his cock, and he hastily stripped himself off.

Kaden watched as Keaton's clothes messily landed on his ground. Strong muscles revealed, nice arms, thick thighs, fitting for the chief of the Wolfskins. And the throbbing cock, head bright red and dripping pre-cum onto the ground. Wolfskins are well known to be quite hung, Kaden thought.

Kitsunes aren't lacking in that compartment though, he said in his head confidently. Following Keaton's action, he lowered his tights down, grunting as his sweat made his spandex a bit sticky.

Two men stood naked, their cocks twitching in excitement. Similar in length and appearance, foreskin pulled back from their aroused state, clean smooth base and heavy balls, it looked like their abilities in using beast stones aren't the only thing they have in common.

With a deep growl, Keaton took the first move, pressing his cock against Kaden. The feel of hot meaty flesh against his sensitive dick made Kaden let out a soft mew, their appendages rubbing against each other, sending shocks of pleasures through their nerves.

Kaden grabbed their cocks together, using his fists as a vise and they started to grind against each other, as their pre-cum as lubricant. As they rubbed against each other, Keaton decided to give Kaden's asscheeks a cheeky grope, the curve of Kaden's asscheeks fit well with his palms.

Kaden decided to do something different and he quickly got onto his knees. With Keaton's cock aligned straight at his face, he took a hold of Keaton's muscular thighs before slipping the Wolfskin's cock into his mouth.

Keaton watched in a daze as Kaden sucked him off. Those pretty lips wrapped around his shaft, the wet hot tongue rubbed around the head. Wet messy sounds was the only thing on his mind as Kaden expertly used his mouth to pleasure him.

The kitsune could feel Keaton's cock twitching in his mouth, and he swallowed more, his tip of his nose pressed against the smooth base. Pulling his head back and forth, Kaden focused his energy on the heavy length and the slit of the head, the tip of his tongue coaxing the head to spill forth more of Keaton's taste.

The sight of Kaden peering up at him, big brown eyes, drooling escaping from his lips, combined with the pleasurable squeeze of Kaden's mouth send Keaton's libido rilling. He swung his hips forward, his balls gently slapping against Kaden's chin as he continued to ride this wave of pleasure.

"I want to fuck you." Keaton growled underneath his breath, his balls bouncing in excitement at the thought.

Nodding quickly, Kaden grinned happily as he popped Keaton's cock out of his mouth, stood up, turned around and bend over, shaking his ass to show his beautiful bottom in all its glory. He was quite proud of his backside, and he wasn't surprised that Keaton wanted to fuck him. Who wouldn't? He gave a little flex of his bottom, turning to see Keaton's starstruck expression.

But even Kaden was surprised when Keaton suddenly shoved his face between his asscheeks. The unfamiliar feel of tongue pressing against his rim made the Kitsune groaned in pleasure, his cock twitching as waves of pleasure ran through his body.

Keaton licked and lavished his hole hungrily, while his hands massaged and groped his asscheeks, the muscles feeling heavy against his palms. Kaden's tail swished happily above his head, sticking straight up as Keaton's tongue breached through the muscle.

Kaden was relieved when Keaton finally pulled back, his orgasm coming dangerously close. He groaned as he realized that he had been gripping against the rough bark of the tree hard. He hoped it didn't leave marks on his hands.

The rubbing of cock between his asscheeks reminded him that it was all worth it. Steeling himself in preparation, he bit his lip hard when Keaton slowly shoved his beastly cock inside his hole.

Spikes of pleasure and pain spread through of his body, before his body became used to the unfamiliar intrusion. His body quickly adapted, and he slowly pushed back, his hole swallowing Keaton's cock till it was shoved balls deep.

Keaton let out a groan and slowly moved, his hips quickly gaining speed. The sound of their bodies hammering against each other echoed through the forest. The tight vise of Kaden's hole around his cock made Keaton see stars, combined with the indecent moans and grunts that made out of Kaden's mouth. The sound of Kaden's voice made the experience even better and he thrust his big cock deeper and harder, making the words coming out of the Kitsune's mouth slowly become incomprehensible.

Likewise, Kaden let out a symphonies of moans and exclamations to go harder. Every hit of Keaton's cock made his body sang in delight. The wolfskin expertly hit against his prostate, making his senses jump in pleasure. Unable to resist the urge, Kaden rubbed himself slowly, his fingers brushing against the underside of his cock, sending a different sense of pleasure through his body.

Soon enough, Kaden let out a loud cry before coming, hot cum flooding his hand and dripping onto the ground. Even as he was cumming, Keaton continued to thrust inside of him, starting to make his mind go blank.

When Kaden's tail fell flat against Keaton, the wolfskin knew his partner had reached completion. With the sight of Kaden's delectable bottom bouncing at every buck, it wouldn't take long for him to finish too.

With a couple more deep thrust, Keaton let out a roar and came, flooding Kaden's inside of his virile cum. His head rolled back and his tail twitched at every squirts he made inside the fox man. Kaden's hole quivered similarly, his hole puckering as it accepted its present.

When he finished, Keaton pulled himself off, and flopped onto the ground, his tail wagging happily. Kaden followed suit, more elegantly as he sat down, his hand gingerly rubbing his bottom. Keaton was rough!

"So... I bet you think I'm way more better than your weird skulls and bugs, huh?" Kaden asked, crawling towards Keaton, before latching onto the wolf man with a firm hug.

"Well..." Keaton answered, scratching his nose.

"Oh come on!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. Apologies for any typos/tense inconsistencies. I hope people reading this liked it. Comments/Kudos and especially criticisms are well appreciated and loved. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Anyway, tumblr on raggyscribes.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
